Drink Me
by Penfullness
Summary: The Day Mr. Spears stopped worrying and learned to love sweet abandon.  Willam finds a mysterious gift in his office and investigates. The results are unspeakable.
1. Chapter 1: Business as Usual

William Spears made his way through the bustling Shinigami headquarters with a stern brow and rail-straight posture. His polished shoes clacked on the marble floor in a steady percussion, drawing the attention of all co-workers in the area as a warning of their boss' proximity. They either braced themselves or pretended to be working diligently as they felt his appraising eyes scanned the quarters. Mr. Spears derived great pleasure from his ability to instill morale into his staff. However, his small moment of satisfaction was shattered when he saw the telltale mess of red that was Grell parade into the office with a distressed looking Ronald in tow.

"Mr. Sutcliff, what have you been up to? You have twelve-," the room gasped quietly, "yes, twelve reports post-due to my office."

"Ohhhhhh, Will! You shouldn't expect me to be caught DEAD doing something so dull as PAPERWORK! I've been working hard you knoooow..." As he said this, drops of blood trailed down his chainsaw and splattered against the floor. Unknowing of this, he blew a kiss to William and slipped on the shiny red puddle beneath him.

"Grell, I am not going to argue with you. You WILL have those reports done by noon this fortnight. Or I will confiscate yours and Mr. Knox's deathscythes."

Ronald gasped and made pleading gestures, knowing this was going to end in mountains of overtime on his shoulders. Grell grabbed onto William's suit and pouted, begging and rubbing his hands obscenely up and down his boss' chest. He responded by landing a well placed smack of his pruning shears against the redhead's sharp nose. Grell fell back sprawling into the pool of blood, pulling Ronald down with him.

"WILL! That is no way to treat a LADY! I will have you know that the face is an actress' greatest tool! Don't you dare walk away from me, Will-ee~..."

William sighed and left the two to untangle themselves.

Sitting alone in his office, Mr. Spears filled out form after form for the death records. Name, date of birth, date of death, cause of death, survivors... It all began to meld in his mind, so he tilted back in his chair and rubbed his temples. _This __work __is __so __monotonous__... __Yet __soothing__. __I __can__'__t __even __remember__ a __day __when __work __wasn__'__t __my __only __vice__...  
><em>He sighed and refocused himself, cracking his neck and knuckles, re-wetting his quill for another round of paperwork. As he aligned the next stack of paperwork, he noticed one of his desk drawers was ajar. Curious, he pulled the drawer out. Inside sat a small black bottle with a white lace tie around the neck and attached a small note with swirling calligraphy. He wondered if he ought to report this before even touching it, but impulse got the better of him. He gently extricated the bottle, and judging by the weight and coolness it was made of glass. William propped up the tag and read it:

"_Drink __me__."_

His brow furrowed and he flipped the tag over. On the other side it read, "_From __a __friend__. __To __a __man __in __need__."_ Mr. Spears frowned. _Who __sent __me __this__? __I__'__m __not__ "__in __need__" __of __anything__... __Especially __anything __liquid __that __comes __from __an __unmarked __container__... _He straightened his glasses out of habit, and decided to pocket it as evidence for now. Anyone audacious enough to sneak into his office and prank him like this deserved harsh reprimand.

After his paperwork was complete, William made his way home to his modest industrial-style apartment. The bottle he had discovered tugged at his mind, much like how the sloshing vial weighed down his pocket.

_Tomorrow __I__'__m __going __to __get __to __the __bottom __of __this__. __If __I __tolerate __one __break__-__in__, __it__'__s __an __invitation to __anyone__._

Slamming his door, Mr. Spears shut out the night leaving himself in the peace of solitude.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gift

Will awoke to the blaring screech of his alarm clock. The blurry red of the flashing numbers annoyingly reminded him of a certain Shinigami he'd rather not think about. He padded around for his glasses, his hand knocking over the items scattered on his nightstand. The bleary man sighed in exasperation and pulled himself to his feet, hitting the alarm and dragging on his precious glasses. _Another__day__. __I __wonder __what __my __imbecile __staff __has __in __store __for __me__._

He trudged to the shower, stripping off his night boxers and toeing into the scalding water. The steam swirled about his body and he scrubbed himself, wondering what reports he would need to complete and whom they should go to. His hands roamed all over, tracing the same patterns of cleaning he established and maintained like roads for centuries. Once he was done, he dried off and retreated to his bedroom where he could jump into the warm cover of clothing. Shirt buttoned, pants belted, cuff-links in, shoes laced tight...

Then the strange object that had disturbed him yesterday came back into view. The bottle lay on the floor, knocked over by his blind searching earlier. He bent down to pick it up, frowning at it. The style and mystery of it was out of place. He uncorked the top, smelling the contents by wafting it like a chemist to his nose. _It is... It is... Ambrosia_. Will lost complete control of himself and drew it to his lips. _I shouldn't... But I can't st-_ He poured the contents down his throat, feeling the syrupy sweet and warm liquid coat his esophagus. When all but a drop was left, he yanked it away and threw it against the wall, shattering it. It was as if every cell in his body buzzed with frenzied energy. He coughed and sputtered, his mind ablaze with so much thought and feeling and memory that he thought he might be dying.

William hit the floor and his form contorted, his eyes rolled. _This must be the end of me... I was foolish to be so curious! What were all the things I did?... What were all the things I DIDN'T do? Lord... I haven't LIVED... I've never gotten to tell Grell how much he INFURIATES me... I've never had the satisfaction of planting a fist in his gut... I've never gotten to tell the Phantomhive boy that he is doomed... I've never... I've never made love... I have never felt warmth that isn't the fading kind from a corpse..._ For the first time in his life, a tear slipped from William's eye. _What is happening to me? I'm losing my mind... My reason... My dear, dear logic... It. is. all. GONE!_

And with that great and terrifying metallic laughter burst from him, peals and peals of it. Mr. Spears did not know what was funny. _But you know what? It doesn't matter!_

"HAH HAH HAHHHH!"

He rolled to his feet in one fluid motion.

"T-today... Today I am going to skip work. Instead I am going to visit that pretentious Phantomhive boy and his dog of a Butler."


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit to the Earl

The dark-haired Shinigami made his way through the streets of London, eyes wandering all around like never before in his life. Sights, sounds, smells... They all invaded his perception and forced him to process each item. _So... Beautiful..._ he thought, limply twisting his head about in all directions like a small, overwhelmed child. People on the streets stared with concern, but that did not matter to Will. Once he was out in the open he leaped in great bounds towards the manor on the outskirts of town.

Sebastian Michealis stood still as a post in the dining room. Earlier that month he had ordered a rare variety of tea, and he anticipated its arrival today. In preparation he was polishing a cup and saucer of gleaming white china, trying to plan all out the day in his head. The orange dawn rose up on the horizon, and Sebastian watched with red eyes as light peeked into the kitchen. Suddenly there was a great womanly scream from the vestibule. He sighed; his moment of peace was dashed.

Darting to the scene of the upset, he was honestly taken aback at what the source was. The Reaper he remembered as William Spears was hanging by one hand from the great chandelier in the entrance hall and swinging with his legs. Meyrin was yelling and swatting with a broom from the ground at him as William swung and giggled madly.

"What business do you have here? You know it is rude to show up uninvited," Sebastian quipped.

The loony suited man ignored his question, "The Phantomhive mutt! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up. Would you care to bring little Mr. Ciel?"

Sebastian stood incredulously. In their previous meeting when the man had apprehended Grell over the Jack the Ripper incident, this was NOT the impression he had gotten of Mr. Spears. The Shinigami swinging from the chandelier now looked insane... drugged.

"Meyrin, would you and the other staff please excuse us for a moment?" The demon's eyes flared a warning shade of red and the Maid bolted out with a series of frantic curtsies.

"Hee hee... You could have kept her around! Her futile antics were hysterical!"

Sebastian scoffed and frowned even deeper. _Are all Reapers this annoying?_ he mentally pondered, moving closer to the trouble-making Death God.

"Sir, I am going to have to remove you. You don't seem to have anything to say of any importance, so I will kindly ask you to leave this estate," Sebastian growled. His patience was plummeting by the second. Rather than respond, the normally stoic Shinigami's face split from ear to ear in a petrifying grin that lifted his glasses off the bridge of his nose. He let out a strangled and awkward cackle from the bottom of his his throat, propelling his legs out like a gymnast and lurching the enormous crystal and gold fixture with his weight. Sebastian silently huffed and shot upward to tear the Reaper down.

"I made a reasonable enough request! Bring me your Master for a quick chat and I'll leave. Oh... And while you are at it, bring me a cup of tea and your leash. Maybe I'll take you for a WALK! HAHAHA!" he threw his head back and kicked Sebastian in the face the moment he was in range, sending him crashing into the marble staircase and destroying the immaculate floor.

Sebastian grunted with the impact as blood streaked from the side of his mouth. He flipped back up, nonchalantly cracking his bones back into place.

"Is a fight what you want, Shinigami? I would not find that wise or rational given the circumstances," he spoke levelly.

William giggled and shook his head loosely.

"Noooo... I don't want that. I just want to talk. Just a chat... A chat... Heh heh..." he coughed between laughs, watching the blood drip lazily down his adversary's face.

Just as Sebastian was about to spring for a second time, a stern voice echoed in the vestibule,

"SEBASTIAN! What is the meaning of this? Do we have more demons or animals or whatever sleazing around the Mansion again?"

Sebastian immediately bowed in the presence of his young Master, cursing inwardly that he had walked in on this altercation.

"Forgive me, young Master. I was just getting rid of the disturbance when you entered," he explained with a straight face. Ciel frowned disapprovingly and his eye flickered to the intruder.

"I remember you... You were the man that arrested that nuisance Grell. What do you want?"

William chortled huskily, dropping from the chandelier. He closed in on the motionless boy in a second, hooking a finger into his dark eyepatch and tossing the cloth away. Sebastian tensed to spring but was waved off by the little Earl.

"There is something you ought to be informed of," he spoke in a monotone. The Shinigami's voice then dropped to a hissing whisper and he ducked close to the boy's ear, "You are doomed to fail. You will never know who killed your parents, because those you surround yourself with are sinners, liars, and usurpers. Your greed is your undoing, boy."

With that William rolled his head to the side and walked out of the mansion in complete silence, his chest heaving with unheard laughter.


End file.
